


[Podfic] Madness

by froggyfun365



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Broken, Crazy, F/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the troubled mind of Annie Cresta. Set sometime after her victory and before the 74th Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68841) by Rosalind1776. 



Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/t1nyoff40zqgro7yl5l0). Duration: 00:03:46, 3.45 MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2010, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
